Golden Brine 1 - What Started Doesn't End
ATTENTION! THERE ARE THREE THINGS YOU NEED TO KNOW! # This legend is a work of fiction # This was only made for the viewer/reader's entertainment # This has no rating, therefore it's for everyone. The Experience Getting Minecraft/Day 1 If there is one thing I've always wanted on my birthday, it would've been Minecraft. I was waiting for this one day for months! Andt I got more excited as the days went by. And finally it is here. Not only will I get Minecraft, I will get plenty of other presents too! But I decide to start the day by asking my mom if she would get me Minecraft. She told me to go upstairs and boot up my computer. So, I rush upstairs, get into my chair, turn on the computer, and go to the official site. My mom approaches the computer and proceeds to buy the game. I got the game! And in just minutes, I got my own account and everything! Excitement was everywhere as I booted up the launcher. Then, I switch to the latest version and clicked play. Right away when I load into my first world, I feel a weird and eerie feel lurk around me. I was confused when I got it, not knowing what it was. So, I just brush it off as excitement and continue. The Beginning When I looked around, I didn't see any trees. Just little golden towers in their supposed place. Now I was more confused than ever, In fact I felt a little spooked by the feeling and the gold towers. I had to walk tons of blocks away from my spawn point to find trees, and even then I only found a few hidden around. When I look in my hotbar, I decide the amount I had was enough to last me the first night. So, I crafted everything I needed and built a small base. And by the time monsters were spawning in, I had enough items to last the night. My mother calls me down to get ready for my birthday party, so I quit the game and the feeling stopped right then and there. I got dressed and headed out to the local carnival. And as soon as I came in, my friends rushed over and welcomed me gradually. From there, I had the time of my life with my friends and family. By the time I was back, it was late so I went straight to bed to start the next day. However, it was a bit rough sleeping that night, as for some reason I kept feeling that eerie vibe. Day 2 The next day was as weird as the first. As soon as I hit play on Minecraft, I felt the eerie feeling ONCE again. All the trees were back to normal, but every now and then, i'd spot a golden tower. Now I have enough stone and wood to mine iron, however all I found were gold ores in a cave. I locate another cave, and the same story happened. Eventually, I went through 5 caves, and I was far away from my house. So, I decided to head back. When I do get back, I see a Golden Block on the roof. I grab some dirt and build my way up to find out. As soon as I got on top, I no longer realize there is one Golden Block. There are multiple of them in a cross shape. And not just any cross, an upside down one. Now I was getting freaked out, as I knew something normal could not have placed that on the roof. The game was single player, there weren't mobs in the day, and worst of all; there were NO animals in sight. There was no clear suspect of who would do this. Confused and quite scared, I enter my house to clear out my inventory, however instead of spotting all my items, I only had stacks of Gold and Golden Blocks in place. And before I could react, I hear a hissing sound above me. So I run out of my house to see TNT land on the roof, about to explode. My house blows up, leaving nothing behind. There was a MASSIVE crater in the ground, but when I looked down, I saw an never ending gold void. Something kicked me into the void and I died. I hit respawn, but I don't spawn back where I belong, instead I spawned in a small golden room, at least 3 blocks wide and 11 long. Across from me was a yellow looking player, looking down at the floor. It was very dim in there, old 2-6 torches were in there. I couldn't move an inch, but I still could chat. So I typed in "WTF? WHO R U?" and the entity responded with binary "01000111 00110000 01001100 01000100". I later figured out what it meant, but that isn't important right now. Nothing happened when I attempted to quit the game. Instead, The entity raised up it's head, possibly feeling anger. Now, I could fully see who it was. The entity had no pupils in it's eyes, it had the old bearded Steve skin, and It was a shiny gold color. At that moment, I knew this entity was the cause of all the weird events, but I still wasn't sure what his motives were. He stared at me, motionless for a good few minutes before he began to race right into me. Before he could seemingly attack, the block under me breaks, sending me back into the void. The game crashes again, and I am terrified. However, to my curiosity, I had to keep track of what this entity was doing to my world. Looking back to my decision, I think it was the worst route I've took. I log back into minecraft and try to load into the world, however it won't load, and it's error was one word; "G0LD". This was only getting stranger by the moment. The countless times of mentioning/ misplaced gold and now this entity leaving actual messages and errors for me? At this point, I knew he somehow took over my game, and I had to get it back. But how? Right then and there, I went to my game folder to find almost every file was encrypted. Almost all of them said the same exact word as the error did; "G0LD". Except for one text file, which was called "restore.txt." I go to open it, and soon as it opens it closes and restores the files. Then, I log back on and decided to create a super flat world. Right away, I notice something different. I see a stack of tnt, and every so often i'd see another. In fact, that wasn't the only thing I kept seeing. There were upside down crosses everywhere. Just like the one I saw on my base's roof before it got destroyed. Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I see it again. My player freezes and the entity charges toward me. I accidentally pressed e, which triggered the inventory. And in my inventory, I found a golden sword named "G0LD" which was the third time I saw that word. Quickly, I throw it into my hand and I go to swing the entity with it. However, it is no longer running at me. In fact, it's really close to me. I took a risk and slashed it with the sword. It did nothing to the entity at all, Instead it responds by pulling out another gold sword. And on top of that, it killed me once more, followed by my game crashing. Now this was getting annoying. Not only is it attempting to scare me, but every single time I try to interact with it, nothing happens, instead it kills me every single time it has the advantage to. And if i tried to kill it, nothing would happen. It just doesn't absorb damage at all. The only possible thing I could do left is abandon the game I've been wanting for so long over the smallest of things. But, I wasn't willing to give up yet, not caring about what could happen to my computer. What I found next was interesting. I found a reading about a similar experience with a character the person likes to call "Golden Brine". Now, this was getting interesting. There was someone else who had similar experiences with the entity, I had to milk some information. And doing it was no problem too. The guy said he would help me rid of the entity, and at that moment; I knew I could finally get rid of it. Day 3 Now with a new pal on my side, we join forces on my minecraft server and right away did we have things happening. The two of us began to take damage from an unknown source. Debuff effects were being thrown at us, tons of arrows being shot, and anvils beginning to shoot down from nowhere. We escorted to a nearby cave, and began noticing the stone was turning into gold blocks. Suddenly, Golden Brine materialized by the entrance of the cave, giving us the cold stare. We pulled out our swords, our golden apples, and armor. Golden Brine did not move an inch, seeing we were about to attack him. I rushed up to him and began swinging. At first, nothing was happening, but then after a while of swinging at him, we noticed he began to take some damage. Then, somehow for me, it clicked. As it clicked, I quickly darted for safety and pulled an iron pick from my inventory. Lastly, I ran up to Golden Brine and swung it at him. It cracked a hole in where I hit him. His attacks began to weaken, and he did too. He took more and more damage before Golden Brine finally died. All of the damage that was done was reverted back to it's normal state. With a big thank you from me, the person left, mostly satisfied too. It's been several days since Golden Brine died and nothing strange is happening anymore. I am back to my normal world, happy as ever. Category:Herobrine Category:Entities Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Supernatural Category:Requesting for comments Category:MinecraftPastaWriter Category:Golden Brine Category:Golden Brine